The Mists Maelstorm
by Creator969
Summary: What is by an act of fate Naruto's mother wasn't Kushina? What if instead it was Mei?  Find out what would happen if naruto wasn't actualy an uzumaki... Strong 'bloodline' naruto! possible bashing of charecters! R&R!


**This is my first attempt of a fanfic i had started a while back and decided to finish it off...**

**Basicaly in this fic is a 'wat if' naruto's mum was Mei? You should notice there are some age differences made so just a small warning (only mei and minato realy)**

**So yea... hehehe my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy please Read and Review, i would love feedback on what was good and what can improve...**

**Disclamer : I Do NOT Own Naruto or any other charecters, and probably (100%) never will.**

* * *

><p>The doors of the Hokage tower opened and there walked out a woman around 23 years old she has ankle-length, auburn hair, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. She was Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage.<p>

Now as the Mizukage she was trying to get kirigakure new allies to further its regrowing strength, the talks were going well with the Hokage and a couple more meetings and she was sure there would be a strong alliance.

She sighed and smiled sadly at the village, it had been 6 years since she was last here but still her heart mourned her loss of the two most important people in her life.

_-Flashback seven years ago- _

_Mei Terumi sighed as she made her way in the 'drunken dungeon bar', she sat at a table by her self, Mei was currently in konoha and was planning to stay for two years due to... difficulties in kirigakure. She sighed again in two years time she and the rebellion army around kirigakure will launch a attack against the yondaime Mizukage, yagura. The man had changed completely, all of a sudden the once calm collective man that once was snapped and started to have bloodlines completely wiped out as if they were pests. It had gone on for a year now, she was lucky she managed to escape kiri before he knew she had a bloodline._

_Suddenly some one sat on the opposite side of her table. It was a man around 17 years old, he had golden blond hair and a well sculpured face. He was wearing dark blue anbu style pants with black shinobi sandals, he had a black muscle shirt and a konoha flack jacket on top. Mei instantly knew who this was stories was told of this man who single handedly led to the victory of konoha in the third great shinobi war, this was Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō._

_He smiled at her and said "hi there you dont mind me sitting here do you?" he asked in a calm voice, Mei blinked was this really the man who killed over 300 shinobi in one fight?_

"_no not at all" she replied with a small smirk on her face. Minato smiled and started to talk to her, they traded stories of their lives, background and relationships, Minato was single as he had broke up from his girlfriend kushina a month ago due to there being no going forward for them. One thing led to the next and so forth..._

"_its getting late I can walk you back to your apartment if you want?" Minato asked genially worried about the woman's safety, "oh Minato-kun you're not taking advantage of lil drunk ol me are you?" Mei teased back. Minato had a deep blush on his face while waving his hands defensively in front of himself "no no of course not, its just konoha can be pretty dangerous this time of night" he replied trying to loosen the mood._

_Mei winked at him and mocked "then lead the way oh mighty yellow flash" as she got up and left,_

_Minato blinked and smiled before following her._

_-The next morning-_

_Mei groaned as she looked at the ceiling at her apartment she lay there looking at her white wall next to her laid the halve naked form of Minato namikaze she smiled and cuddled up to him then went back to sleep._

_(Three Months Later)_

_It was a good three months, she and Minato have been dating for 2 months now and Mei was happy, genuinely happy. Minato was appointed as the fourth Hokage and was massively celebrated throughout the village, they had decided to keep their relationship hidden for Mei's safety. Mei was happy truly happy she finaly had a calm normal life... well that was the case until Mei looked at the __pregnancy test in her hands..._

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!"_

_(Hokage tower)_

_Minato namikaze now the yondaime Hokage of konoha was fighting the worst fight of his life, so bad was this fight that he was sweating bullets from his brow. He was fighting the worst thing known to Kage... Paperwork._

_Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He smiled, then chuckled quietly then went into a full blown laugh turning quite evil at the end. He jumped up from his seat and pointed at the massive pile of paper work before shouting "IVE GOT YOU NOW YOU MONSTER!"_

_He put his hand in a_ '_t_'_ shape before saying __**Kage Bushin no Jutsu. **__In a puff of smoke there stood two other Minato namikazes, Minato nodded to his clone who nodded back and started to work._

_The Door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised a eybrow at her._

" _We have a problem!" she shouted, Minato ushered her to continue, she froze and and wispered lowly..._

"_I'm pregnant"..._

_...Minato fainted._

_(6 Months Later) -Konoha Hospital-_

_In the last 6 months Mei and Minato were now official married thanks to Minato doing the ceremony and decided to make it public one month after naruo's birth, they had everything planned out and Minato had said when the time comes he would even help the rebels in the war as much as he could._

"_Mei-chan hes beautiful" Minato whispered in her ear , she smiled weakly at him this was easily the happiest day of her life. "his got your eyes and hair Minato-kun" she whispered in a some what weak voice. Minato chuckled softly "yes but hes got your face and nose, and that cute little birth mark on his shoulder" he said pointing at a lava ball birth mark on his right shoulder just under his neck, she smiled before finally giving up and went unconscious..._

_Minato sighed and kissed her forehead, he picked up hes baby and smiled at him "so I guess youre my son eh?" he said trying not to hold a grin back, "damn your kaa-san is going to have trouble keeping all the ladies off you" he joked. He looked down at the boy who had opened his eyes showing shining blue eyes mirroring his own he smiled and kissed his sons forehead, "but dont you worry Naruto your tou-san will keep you safe from the evil that is women" he chuckled when the now named Naruto yawned, clearly not amused._

"_BOOOOM" the room violently shacked _

_As Minato looked out of the window he froze it took him a minute but he froze, realisation suddenly drowned on him he knew what was happening and he couldn't believe it was._

_He was scared, because out in the village was the kyubi no yoko..._

_-Flashback End-_

She remembered waking up two days after the attack and seeing the village in ruins, and a ANBU had told her that all children under 1 week had died during the night of the attack due to all the deadly chakra in the air.

Mei clenched her teeth, her eyes stung as she fought her tears back there was no use crying now after 6 years she had to be strong just like Minato would have wanted. She told Ao and chojiro that they could go cruise the village.

She started walking towards her hotel in the centre of konoha when a sound cought her attention,

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Naruto was not having a good day first his day at the academy was hell to say the least mizuki-sensei had made them spar one another and he was unlucky enough to have to face mizuki in a one on one spar and from the bruises he got it looked like he wasn't holding back. and now he was tired as hell. _'dammit what did I do this time...' _he thought as turning the corner and looking back to see three civilians running at him.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!"

"WHEN I CATCH YOU ILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"BITCH TAKE THE BEATINGS LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" they shouted after him.

He made a left into an alleyway silently praying it wasn't a dead end. Unfortunately if there was a kami she had a sick sense of humour.

"we've got you know brat no were to go" and with that the three started to pound him.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Mei was shocked at what she was seeing, 3 fully grown men beating a little kid no older than 6 and not holding back in the slightest. That wasn't the worst bit though the worst was the fact that they took pleasure in doing it.

Mei had enough and in a instant she apeared infront of the attackers stoping them from continuing. They glared at her trying to raise killing intent, Mei just brushed it off and returned her own dosage weirdly it was twice as strong as normal as if something in her was just activated some dormant feeling, an urge to protect the boy and she welcomed the feeling.

Glaring at the woman who stoped their hunt, while trying not to faint from the killing intent one of the men shouted "why are you helping the demon brat?" , Mei growled at this instinctively she punched the man in his chest and sent him flying into the opposite wall. The others were shocked and scared, she looked at them growling dangerously before they got the message and grabed there fallen friend and started running.

Naruto looked at the womans back scared as hell now, that woman had just beat up three men that was able to kill him, at the same time! She turned around to look at him and frowned

The boy she had saved was sitting with his back against the wall trying to push back, she looked at his body, only to see his was malnutrioned and so skinny you could see his bones through his ripped yellow t-shirt. As she looked into his eyes her heart stopped,_'their just like Minato's'_ she could see cold calculating eyes that had no place being on a veterinarian shinobi let alone a child of 6!

She walked up to him slowly, only for him to push against the wall harder despreatly trying to escape. She stopped. "its ok little one I wont hurt you" she said in a small sweet voice as she smiled warmly at him.

Naruto looked at her studying her every move until he replied "no need to lie, just get it over with so I can go home", she stared at him with calculating eyes wondering what the kid had done to deserve a life like this.

She smiled again this time as soft as she could, "were are your parents? Ill take you to them" he scoffed and looked down at this and replied "demons dont have parents".

"why do you call your self that?" she snapped annoyed that he kept on calling himself a demon.

"because its true!" he shouted, who did this woman think she was coming out all of a sudden acting like she cared. What was next 'oh come to my house Naruto you can have some juce' then as soon as he gets inside the bitch would stab him, they were the ones that hurt the most not phsycaly but inside it burned him and hurt so much to know that once again some one he trusted stabed him in the back (literally).

Mei now softened a little and looked at the boy he obviously had it tough hell just from what she saw now was tough, but the kid seemed unfazed by the assassination attempt and that was what truly worried her. Ever since she had lost her child after only holding him once she had a tender spot for kids in her heart, however she could never bring herself to adopt since it would never be able to fill the void in her heart, _'what have these monsters done to this kid, and I thought kiri was the 'bloody mist'._

"What's your name " Mei asked who didn't know why but she could feel a weird bond between the two but couldn't put a finger on what it was. Naruto looked at her studying her stance and her eyes, he now always looked at their eyes. You can hide your true self through your body but your eyes showed all, after all '_your eyes are the window to your soul'_.

He smiled at her, not a huge flashy grin a light warm hearted smile, "my name is Naruto" he replied while grinning now pointing a thumb at his chest, "Naruto Uzumaki".She got a look at his hair and eyes, _'they look just like...'_

Mei's breath hitched, _'NO...HES DEAD! THEY TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD, THIS ISNT __HIM !...is it?'_ Then she saw some thing on his shoulder. Her heart stopped working their on his right shoulder there was a lava ball birth mark (silvery looking lava ball). She looked into his eyes, she felt the tears flow as soon as realisation hit her, he was her son.

He was her musuko, her naru-chan. Tears

For some reason the woman in front of him crying really bugged Naruto and for some reason it hurt inside his chest seeing her cry, "hey lady why are you cry-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because the said woman enveloped him in a hug while whispering in his ears, "I'm sorry" and "I never knew" over and over again all the while crying onto his shoulders and squeezing him hard. She whispered into his ear "musuko I'm sorry, I never knew you was... they told me...they never said you... Naruto IM SORRY THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD!" before squeezing him more.

All the while Naruto quiet awkwardly was standing there not knowing what to do since this was the first time some one had hugged him,when he absorbed what she just said, then it hit him _'musuko?', _quickly pushing her away he walked back wards and shouted to her, "WHO ARE YOU LADY! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN HERE AND PRETEND TO BE MY KAA-SAN AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU, WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU I DONT HAVE PARENTS NO ONE WANTS ME IM THE DEMON OF KONOHA, THE ONE WHOS FORGOTTEN ,ATACKED NEVER ONCE FELT LOVE OR BEEN HUGGED OR TOLD THEY THEY LOVED ME...not once...ever" after that he gave up and went on his knees and cried looking at the floor while the tears dropped down his face.

Mei looked at her son on the floor crying before rushing over to him and hugging him again this time harder then before and whispering in his ear "its ok Naruto, im here now and ill never let anyone hurt you ever again...ever" and hugged him closer. Then her heart melted when she felt his hands go around her neck and squeezing her hug back while whispering back "yo-you promise... kaa-chan?" It felt odd for Naruto to call some one that but some how it felt right with her.

Her heart melted when she heart him say that, "yes naru-chan, ill never let anyone hurt you again I promise with all my heart" she said in between sobs of happiness that he had called her mum, all the while kissing his cheek.

"naru..." she said to him, "yes" he quietly replied. "I love you"...

Naruto stared into her eyes and there was only one thing he could see in her eyes, _'love'. _She kissed him on his forehead and said "come ill take you to my hotel room" while picking him up he wrapped his arms around her neck while burying his face in her neck, and wrapped his legs around her shoulder, it was a weird sensation but only one word came to Naruto about how it felt. Safe. He felt safe in this woman's arms was she his mother or not. Slowly but gently he drifted into a deep sleep while still clinging onto the woman for dear life.

Mei smiled and kissed his head again, she couldn't explain it but she felt...whole again. Like she had a part of her back, and in a sense she did she had her little Naruto back and he was were he belonged, in her arms. She made her way out of the alley way and started walking towards the hotel she was staying at the Golden Leaf. The leafs top hotel.

When she started walking in the main path she could feel the glares of the villagers on her for carrying her son, she ignored them nothing could shift her mood at that moment... or so she thought

One particular young civilian man was disgusted at the sight before him, such a beautiful young woman dirtying her hands with scum like the 'demon brat', but just looking at her clothes he could tell she was a foreigner and he would teach her the way of konoha. He walked in front of her raising his right hand as a suggestion to stop, she did. Thinking this was a good sign he then spoke up loud enough for people on the street to hear, "now now what's a beautiful lady like you doing holding up... _'trash' _like that?" every one around stopped walking and started to smirk thinking now she would stop and drop the boy.

Mei fought the urge to kill the man then and their but she kept her cool, "oh, and may I ask why is he...'_trash_'?" she said sweetly with venom, the man oblivious to her hidden threat replied "aha that I cannot tell you, you see its a law that is punishable by death if we speak of that... that demon", Mei now really had to hold back the urge to kill him but she knew killing random civilians was not a good look especial for a foreign kage, but she could use the law at her advantage.

"oh do go tell, then maybe I can see the _'demon'_ for what he realy is" she said while gritting teeth she felt dirty on the inside for calling him the word that caused him so much pain.

The man accepted her little story proudly announced while pointing at the blond in her arm "well then I will, he has the kyubi no kitsune inside of him and is now the boy is the kyubi himse-!" the man never got to finish the sentence as a kunai was thrown against his curtsy of an ANBU. The crowd gasped and the ANBU looked at them and said aloud "ihe had broken the sandaims law and was punished accordingly" right then a ANBU in the bear mask walked up to her and said.

"Mizukage-sama, Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you in his office" Mei nodded knowing there was nothing she could do know and shunshined to the Hokage tower with the ANBU

-Hokage Tower -

Sarutobi Sarutobi was not having a good day, after his meeting with the Mizukage he was pestered with complaints about Naruto and the more Naruto misbehaved, the worse his enemy got... paper work. He groaned, and if that wasnt enough the Mizukage had been seen with Naruto even going so far as carrying the boy in her arms while he slept, he wondered what brought this on, so he ordered one of his ANBU to bring her to him.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there stood a seemingly pissed of Mei with a sleeping but battered Naruto in her arms. She looked at him and growled before walking in the room.

"Mizukage-sama what is the meaning of this!" the Hokage asked wondering what brought this on, just 30 minutes earlier she was all calm and smiling, it could have been what happened to Naruto but then again every village had its troubles and Naruto was his problem, but as he looked closely he could see the cuts he had and decided there would be a '_investigation_' to see who thought it was smart to hurt a 6 year old boy.

Mei growled at him and "oh I don't know Hokage-_sama _maybe the fact that I see a 6 year old boy getting beaten up, just for his _status!" _Mei replied. Sarutobi nodded to his ANBU to leave the room before activating the silencing seals in the room.

The Hokage eyed her wondering how she got that information and would definitely look into it later, "oh and please tell why it may concern you how I handle _my _villagers" the Hokage shot back.

Mei now full on growled at him and shot back "EVERY THING!"

Sarutobi now genualy confused at what she said, "oh and why is that?" he replied trying to calm the mood. His tactics seemed to work as Mei took a deep breath and laid Naruto down on the couch and sitting next to him stroking a hand through his hair, sarutobi raised a eyebrow at this.

"Because i've failed him for his first 6 years and ill be damned if I fail him ever again", now Sarutobi was really confused.

"why, what is he to you?" Sarutobi asked with a frown getting annoyed at all the indirect meanings.

Mei now scowled and lost control tears started forming once again, ok now sarutobi was official clueless, right infront of him was one of the strongest kunoichi in the world and she was crying right in front of him, she whispered "he is my son, my musuko".

Hruzen blinked, the pipe in his hands long since fallen to the floor. '_d-did she just say musuko?_' he asked himself before regaining his bearings "w-wh-what?".

She wiped her tears before looking at him her eyes gleaming "he is my son" she said louder this time.

The Hokage had enough of this and shot upwards making his seat fall behind him "THATS IMPOSSIBLE THE BOYS PARENTS DIED THE NIGHT OF THE ATACK!".

Mei blinked before growling "are you calling me a liar Hokage-_sama?_" Mei replied imeadiatly not liking the tone he raised his voice to.

The Hokage breathed before taking a deep breath and said in a low voice "no, I am just saying perhaps this is a misunderstanding, I knew the boys parents before they died and I know that you are not one of them" trying to gain his thoughts again.

Mei sighed and breathed in before saying "Minato-kun always was the elusive character but I'm sure he at least kept a copy of our marriage certificate in the vault, the one in the back of the Hokage scroll with the blood seal". Now Sarutobi was shocked it was bad if one of your own ninja knows your secret safe, it was awful if a foreign ninja knew about it, but a kage of another great village to know exactly were it is and how to get in there now that was catastrophic.

Sarutobi looked at her in shock "how did you know that!" He asked, no demanded to know. " 7 years ago I came to konoha during the purges and was allowed asylum for 2 years, during my first month I met Minato and we hit it off, after 3 months he proposed to me, 4 months after that me and Minato got married Minato performed the ceremony, 2 months later I gave birth to my son Naruto Terumi-Namikaze, I passed out and when I wake up im told he was dead told that all newly born children had died" she finished with a sigh, she couldn't shout any more she didn't have the soul to do so at the moment the heartache of the memories of Minato and the years she missed from Narutos life.

Sarutobi walked to his vault in the right side of the room and entered vanishing behind the door.

He walked back with a folder in his hands and sat down on his chair, "I presume this is the file your talking about?" he asked her. She nodded before walking up to it and biting her finger and rubed it on the side of the folder, "yes, I have my own copy in kiri... Minato-kun was so parranoid when it came to safety, not that I blame him but it this case it did more harm then good..." she looked down at that.

Sarutobi took the folder and started reading through it and one part caught his eye.

_This document shows that Mei Terumi and Minato Namikaze are joined together in holy matrimony. _

That and the rest of the documents that solidified the marriage. He looked down at Naruto who was still sleeping now with no cuts or bruises on him. He smiled finaly things were looking up for the boy now maybe he could be happy and live a normal life with a mother.

Sarutobi looked at Mei and spoke "Mizukage-sama I believe you" and he smiled, Mei returned the smile and bowed slightly "thank you Hokage-sama".

Now Sarutobi put on his serious face and looked at Mei, "what do you plan to do now?" he asked. Mei was silent for a while before looking directly into the Hokages eyes her eyes matched his. Serious. "I plan to take him back to kiri with me" Sarutobi frowned but knew not to say anything, the woman was his mother and she had the right to take him.

The Hokage thought things through and decided he will help the boy as much as possible. "i will like to take a blood test from you and Naruto to see if they match up", Mei frowned "why dont you believe me?" she asked, half annoyed that he would need the proof.

"No, it is mainly so it can be proof to the council who will no doubly try and refuse you to take him with you" his mind wandered to the civilian council and one cripple.

Mei brightened up at that and smiled "of course" she then takes a kunai and cut her thumb letting the blood go into the tube that the Hokage gave her, she then precoded to do the same to Naruto careful not to wake him up, finally she passed the containers back to Sarutobi who thanked her.

"If that is all Hokage-sama then I will take my leave", Sarutobi nodded.

Mei bent down to Naruto and picked him up in her arms carrying him bridal, and placing his head on her chest and kissed his forehead, blowing the stray hair from his eyes. Then walking out to head to his apartment were she was told he lived.

-Out Side-

As she walked the streets she could feel the glares directed at her, she didn't care they was just lucky she didn't take full out revenge on them all for the way they treated her son. She sighed and carried on walking listening to the whispering around her.

"The demon brat has the woman under his control he's getting stronger!"

"Damn she's hot, maybe if I kill the brat she will thank me for freeing her"

"The demon is getting stronger we must kill it now"

After hearing that she hugged Naruto closer to her chest, Naruto unaware of what was going on rubbed his head into her chest while still asleep, Mei blushed at this looking down only to see Naruto flinching in his sleep, she squeezed him even closer as to tell him that it was all right and he was safe now. He stopped flinching and began to sleep peacefully.

When Mei arrived at his apartment complex she scowled it was a 4 story flat with around 20 other homes inside but it looked abandoned, as she made her way up the stairs she scowled at the graffiti on the wall.

"DEMONS BEWARE!"

"HELL SPORN I WILL KILL YOU!"

"WHORE SERVICES CALL NUMBER 08638273! NOW ASAP, DEMONS NOT ALLOWED!"

she shook her head and carried on walking till she got to Narutos house and opend the door with the key inside Narutos back pocket, she looked inside to see a small corridoor with a matt on the door 2 pairs of sandals lined against the lime green walls. She walked into the kitchen/living room to see the kitchen which was with four white cuboards lined against the wall towards the corner and to see a open space with a oven and microwave on top. She saw a large wooden table which she guessed was for eating on, in the "living room" she saw a worn out brown fabric couch with a small tv on a small wooden table against the wall.

Mei proceeded towards his bedroom, on the way she saw his bathroom which was covered in green bathroom tiles, a toilet a sink and a basic shower in the corner of the room.

When she got to his room she was a single bed in the corner with a set of drawers next to it with a frog alarm clock on top, and a small desk in the opposite corner, she placed Naruto under the covers before writing a note for when he woke up, she then made her way out of his house to go back to the hotel and get ready for the council meeting in konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked around only to see that he was in his room, he frowned before looking down at his covers _"it was only a dream, im still alone no one wants me... no one loves the … demon". _However he refused to cry and looked around his room only to see a note on his drawers. As he picked it up and read it he smiled, the note read

_To my naru-chan _

_I'm sorry I'm not there when you wake up but I have to do some stuff immediately, I hope you can understand. Now when you do wake up you can come to me as I will be waiting for you in the hotel I am staying in, "The leafs Star" when you get there goto room 569 on the 6__th__ floor and knock on the door, I will see you soon._

_Love your Kaa-chan_

As soon as he read the not he got dressed in a pair of black knee legnth shorts and a dark orange t-shirt, he wore his black sandals and rushed out of his house, making sure he closed the door behind him.

As he ran through the streets of konoha not paying attention to the glares and whispers, he could only feel one emotion. Happiness. For the first time in his life he could feel pure happiness as he ran. He soon got to the upper-class district in konoha and started to look for the hotel his kaa-chan told him she would be.

It didn't take very long for him to find it, considering it was the biggest building in the district. As he was walking inside dodging through the guards so no one knew he was there, he had no idea how they would react to the _demon brat _in their hotel.

After efficiently weaving through the guards Naruto made it to the 6th floor of the hotel and couldn't hide the awe in his face of such a high class place. The carpet was pure red and the walls had paintings of all sorts around the corridor. The doors were made from wood and were covered in gold pieces. He carried on walking until from afar he could spot the numbers 569 on the door, however there was a problem there was two people standing outside the door.

One of these people was a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye, he has blue hair pointing upwards and facing forward, the man also wore a blue kimono over a black and yellow shirt, he had blue shinobi sandals and on his ears had two talismans with the kanji "to hear" on them he also has a kiri headband across his forehead.

The other was a younger boy in his late teens he has spiky blue hair with pitch black eyes, he was wearing rectangle shaped glasses with black rims, he wore a blue shirt with a small chest plate/ holster with the kiri sign on it, he had a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. On his back he had a giant two handed sword wrapped in bandages.

Naruto gathers the courage to go up to the door ignoring the men on either side as he was approaching he was stopped when two hands blocked his way, he looked up to see the older man scowling at him "were do you think your going boy?" he asked, the other of the two used his hand to fix his glasses and look down at Naruto offering a small smile, "i'm sorry kid but the Mizukage said no visitors so unfortunately you can not see her, perhaps you should wait outside the building if you wish to see her" he finished by fixing his glasses again.

"chojuro your always to soft, why back in my days we would have killed the little brat for even trying to get this close to the Mizukage" said the older man.

Now identified chojuro looked at the older man before saying "but Ao-san his just a child", at this the now identified Ao scoffed.

Naruto on the other hand was in a sence of daze "_did he just say Mizukage?"_ and his mind started working a mile a minute trying to place the things together, if what he said was true then that meant that _his _mother was a kage. He couldn't believe what he was hearing not only did he have a kaa-chan but she was also a kage! "uhmmmm did you just say Mizukage?" Naruto asked grabbing the twos attention.

Ao was the first to reply "yes brat now scram!" he was now screwing at Naruto, how thick could this child get? Did he not just hear them. Chojuro on the other hand was now curious about the child in question "why what is it to you?" before looking up and down the said boy infront of him "who are you?"

At the last question Naruto perks up "Who me well im Naruto Uzumaki AND IM GONNA BE THE BEST NINJA IN THE WORLD! BELIEVE IT!" after finishing that the two in front of him blinked before both of them start to laugh and hold their sides.

Naruto now was fuming, who were they laughing at "HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT CYCLOPS AND YOU TOO SHARKY!" at the last comment they stop laughing and now start to glare at the child giving him a bit of killing intent aimed at him, Naruto starts to back away.

The door in front of Naruto opened and out walked Mei. Mei once feeling the killing intent coming from outside decided to walk out and investigate once she was out side she unleashed her own killing intent just higher then the two in front of her not to arouse suspicion.

Ao and Chojuro felt a shiver go down their spine and when they look behind them the shiver gets worse, behind them was the Mizukage with a small smile on her lips "Ao, Chojuro what is the meaning of this?" she asked in a sweet voice, too sweet.

Chojuro was trying to gain his bearings but couldn't speak, Ao however recovered faster and spoke up he was absolutely sure she would under stand what was going on "well you see Mizukage-sama this _boy _asked to see you and once we refused he insulted us an-" but he was cut off by a blond blur that ran past him.

"KAA-CHAN! I KNEW I WASN'T DREAMING!" he was now in Mei's arms clinging his hands around her neck and squeezing as hard as he could, Mei in response to this just kissed him on his cheek and squeezing him back just happy he was there with her.

"I left the note didn't I?" Mei asked, Naruto now just smiled and nodded so fast his head was a blur.

Ao was now looking at the two in shock "Kaa-chan?" he said. Mei looked at him before smiling and nodding, now he was seriously confused and bewildere, Mei had no children, did she?

Chojuro was now confused as well "M-m-misukage-sama w-what do you mean?"

This time it was Naruto who spoke, he turned his head around on his shoulders and looked at them "she means she's my kaa-san!" he said before turning around and putting his head on Meis shoulders. Mei smiled at him and looked at the two in front of her before saying "I will explain all but not out here and not now " and with that she took Naruto inside and closed the door.

Mei walked with Naruto towards the king size bed in the middle of the room, Mei then layed down with Naruto still hugging and on top of her and he whispered in her ear, "i knew I had a mum I just knew it, people always told me..*sob*...that demons dont have mums a-and that you were...*sob*...bad names that jiji said I shouldnt repeat... BUT YOUR REAL AND YOUR SUPER STRONG AND UR LIKE JIJI A LEADER OF A VILLAGE!" now he started to freely cry all his built up happiness finally unleashing. Mei just held him closer and whispered into his ear "yes my naru-chan I will never leave you again...ever so dont you forget that, and last time I checked im real" she replied with a small chuckle.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Naruto broke away from the hug and sat on Mei's waist, he started to blush and rub the back of his head nervosly "uhmmm kaa-chan" Mei looked at him and raised an eyebrow resisting not to hug him with all her mite with how cute he looked "yes naru-chan?". Now Naruto was blushing like mad "uhmmmmm whatsyourname" he rushed at the end.

Mei blinked before smiling and spoke to him "its Mei, my name is Terumi Mei", Naruto looked at her and nodded and smiled "you said Terumi, is that a clan? Are there other Terumi's out there? Do I have more family?" after hearing his questions she looked sad and Naruto inwardly cursed when he saw a tear in her eye, which she quickly wiped away.

Naruto seeing this looked down and got off of her stomach and sat down next to her with his back facing her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad, a-are you gonna h-hit me?", after hearing that Mei went wide eyed _"DAMN he thinks its his fault!" _

Naruto was looking over the bed at the floor while fidgeting with his sandals, suddenly he felt some thing pull him back and fast, then he felt two arms around his waist and a head on his shoulders. He looks to the side to see Mei looking out of the window across him, "i'm sorry ruto it just brings back memories, but to answer your question no, there is none left were the last two..."

Naruto looked up at her and spoke "can you tell me about them?", Mei smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo whadda ya think for my first ever fan fiction? please read and review (i do not mind flames as long as they are constructive and not completely idiotic and for no reason).<strong>

**Thank you! (warning- possible slow updates)**


End file.
